


Friendzoned Again

by gayamyrose



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, blaze and tangle BIG LESBIAN, incel silver, this is a joke but I’m also dead serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Silver invites Blaze to Anime Con.





	Friendzoned Again

“Hey Blaze!” Silver said, waving at the cat in his Pickle Rick shirt.

She sighs. 

“What, Silver?”

“Well, m’lady, I scored some tickets to Anime Con this weekend and I was wondering if a lovely lady like yourself would accompany me?” He tipped his fedora, sliding the tickets across the table at her. His breath reeked of Cheetos. 

Blaze grimaced, sliding them back.

“No thanks. Me and Tangle have a date.” 

Just then, the lesb-(lemur. I meant lemur.*) herself kicked a hole in the wall, swinging in by her tail.

“Get away from my girl, incel!” Tangle yelled, scooping up Blaze and swinging the fuck outta there. 

Blaze gave Tangle a big gay smooch.

“Thanks babe, he was about to start telling me about Naruto.” 

“No problem. Now let’s go hold hands gayly in public!” 

And they swung into the sunset while Silver cried. He couldn’t get refund a refund on his Anime Con ticket.

**Author's Note:**

> *no I didn’t.


End file.
